Linger On
by Ghetasya
Summary: Nyatanya, sejauh apapun jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka, bayangnya masih terus menghantui Jean./ "Kau … kenapa justru membiarkanku, Sasha?" tanya Jean tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasha menjawab dengan suara sedikit parau. "Aku … aku hanya tidak ingin menyesali apapun."/ Fic OS untuk Titi Braun. Warning inside.


_Ini gue dedikasikan buat Titi Braun yang nge-rekues fic ratem gue. Tadinya gue pernah mau bikinin fic MC Jesha, terus ganti BertAnnie, dan berakhir dengan OS Jesha aja wakakakak. Dan aduh, maaf banget kalo kesannya di cerita ini nggak danta abis. ;A; _

_Btw anggep aja kondom udah ada sejak jaman dahoeloe okeeey? Demi kelancaran cerita aja sih wkwk._

**_Warning: _**_Death chara, modified canon, OOC, typo, mengandung unsur dewasa, lemon tapi berusaha menggunakan bahasa lemon (?) yang sopan._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Isayama Hajime-san_

* * *

_**Linger On**_

_Presented by __**Lunartemis**_

* * *

Beberapa orang menggunakan 3DMG tersebut mulai berhenti melaju setelah melewati pintu gerbang pada kastil wilayah selatan. Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Nanaba dan Mike itu menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak terkunci malam itu. Suara riuh yang biasanya selalu menyambut kedatangan mereka kini hanya bagaikan suara angin yang berteriak.

Jean melepas seluruh alat 3DMG miliknya di lantai begitu saja. Dinyalakannya api pada obor yang ada di ruangan itu untuk menerangi penglihatannya. Di sana ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa temannya yang berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa mereka dari serangan para titan sejak pagi tadi. Ia memandang heran mengenai keabsenan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Jean!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan perlahan bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis _brunette_ itu berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa ragu sedikit Jean mendekap erat tubuh Sasha. Dilepaskannya kemudian sembari kedua matanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jean terdengar khawatir. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sasha yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ah, suatu kebiasaan yang terjadi bila gadis itu tengah dalam kondisi panik.

Sasha menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian."

Jean bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah hendak meleleh saat merasakan sapuan halus permukaan telapak tangan gadis yang delapan sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu pada pipi kanannya. Tangan itu sedikit lebih dingin, namun Jean seolah bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat merasakan rasa perih di tempat Sasha mengelus pipinya.

"Ada luka gores pada pipimu, Jean," kata Sasha memberitahu.

"Hm, biarkan saja," balas Jean tak peduli. Sasha terlihat akan protes, namun disela oleh suara dehaman keras dari Mike.

"Kalian dengarlah," suara Mike memenuhi seluruh ruangan sampai membuat yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening seketika. Sontak seluruh tatapan mengarah kepadanya sehingga membuatnya bingung di tempat.

"Aku…," ia menjeda ucapannya. "Tak ada banyak hal yang bisa kusampaikan. Duka kembali menghinggapi kita semua di malam ini. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian memandangku dan Nanaba sebagai pemimpin kelas teri. Namun, ketahuilah, tak ada yang menginginkan ini. Karena ini bukan mengenai teman atau keluarga; ini hanya menyangkut tentang kemenangan umat manusia."

Mike melanjutkan saat melihat keabsenan suara mereka. "Mungkin kali ini kita kembali kalah dan sekali lagi kutekankan, kita kalah bukan karena kita lemah. Dan kita juga kalah bukan karena ketiadaan Titan Eren di sini. Ada kalanya kesempatan untuk menang datang namun masalah lain menghampiri kembali. Kehadiran spesies titan baru yang baik aku dan Nanaba sendiri tidak pernah menduganya benar-benar ada—Ape Titan. Titan yang memancing titan lainnya untuk mengarah ke sini."

"Tapi…, sekarang jangan itu yang kalian pikirkan. Meski kita kehilangan banyak korban hari ini, bagaimanapun mereka telah mati atas nama kemenangan umat manusia. Dan demi usaha mereka yang sudah merelakan nyawa mereka, kita tak boleh berhenti pada titik ini saja," Nanaba menambahkan.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa disampaikan. Tim bantuan sudah mulai berdatangan dan ada baiknya yang tak mengalami luka-luka parah segera membantu beberapa orang yang mengalami luka darurat. Setelahnya kalian bisa beristirahat—paling tidak sampai perang yang sebenarnya datang," kata Mike seraya mengakhiri ucapannya.

Jean dan yang lainnya tak membalas apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera menuruti perintah atasannya langsung.

"Sasha," panggilnya saat melihat gadisnya berjalan menuju balkon kastil.

"Ada apa, Jean?" tanyanya.

Jean terdiam sebelum memberi jawaban. "Tidurlah. Di luar sangat dingin."

Sasha tersenyum hangat. "Tunggulah."

Jean hanya mengangguk saja dan setelahnya ia berjalan melewati yang lainnya menuju anak tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju kamarnya dengan Connie, Bertl, dan Reiner yang berada di lantai dua.

Jean segera menutup pintu kamarnya saat ia sudah sampai di sana. Kamar itu tidak begitu besar untuk empat remaja pria, setidaknya cukup nyaman. Entah itu luasnya atau barang-barangnya yang membuat kamar itu terlihat menjadi lebih kecil, entahlah. Lagipula, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hal sederhana semacam itu.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di atas tempat tidur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Dan kini ia bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Oh, iya. Tidur," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Kemudian, Jean merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur tersebut tanpa berniat untuk mengganti pakaian yang seolah seperti mengikat arah pergerakan tubuhnya. Dan kini … rasanya panas sekali dalam ruangan itu.

"Hhh…!"

Ia menghela napas kesal. Lalu, ia beranjak duduk dan melepas semua pakaiannya hingga hanya tersisa celana hitamnya sementara ia membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos jelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali merebahkan diri dengan kedua mata cokelat madunya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Perlahan ia berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa detik saja ia sudah kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya berkali-kali, namun ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan rasa kantuk tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya mampu menjerit tertahan saking frustasinya.

"Kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk tidur, sih?!" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekesalan. "Dan kenapa pula Connie dan yang lain belum ke sini juga, ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Dan sebelum Jean mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk, Jean dibuat kaku di tempat saat melihat Sasha masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu.

"Sasha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" terdengar nada panik dari Jean. Tentu saja, di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sasha saja. Bila ada yang masuk, mereka berdua bisa dikira melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Mengobati lukamu tentunya," jawab Sasha seraya duduk di samping Jean. Gadis itu nampak tak terlalu memedulikan dada bidang Jean yang sudah terekspos jelas.

Jean hanya diam memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasha. Gadis itu membuka kotak yang berisi perban dan segala macam obat. Kemudian Sasha menempelkan sebuah plester pada luka gores di pipi kanan Jean itu.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Jean mengangguk. "Yeah, lumayan daripada sebelumnya."

Tiba-tiba Sasha mengecup plester yang belum lama ditempel olehnya. Perbuatannya lagi-lagi membuat Jean terkesiap.

"Apa kau _benar-benar_ merasa lebih baik lagi?" tanya Sasha tak menyadari perbuatannya tadi membuat Jean menjadi canggung.

"I-iya."

"Syukurlah," Sasha menghela napas lega seraya tersenyum sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pelan plester tersebut. Jean sendiri nampaknya tak terlalu ingin meninggalkan sedetik pun momen seperti itu. Matanya masih menatap mata Sasha secata intens.

Tangan kanan Jean terulur menuju wajah Sasha. Namun ia seolah ragu, tetapi ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah gadis di depannya. Sasha memejamkan mata, seolah ia begitu menikmati sentuhan telapak tangan Jean yang hangat. Dan ia tak ingin melupakan sentuhan itu.

Perlahan Jean mulai menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Hangat mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhnya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasha. Ia mengecup lagi bibir itu, sementara tangannya yang tadi di wajah Sasha mulai berpindah ke belakang leher gadis itu untuk lebih menekan ciuman mereka. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum saat merasakan bibir yang dikecupnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan miliknya.

Namun, senyumannya mulai pudar saat ia merasakan basah dan rasa asin di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jean melepas diri dan melihat mata Sasha yang digenangi air mata—entah karena apa. Jean hendak mengucapkan maaf, namun Sasha menggeleng cepat.

"Lanjutkan dan jangan berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jean terdiam seolah meragukan ucapan Sasha. Namun melihat kesungguhan di binar mata cokelatnya, Jean melakukan apa yang _bisa_ ia lakukan. Ia menciumnya kembali, memberi sentuhan lembut pada permukaan kulitnya. Memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah Sasha adalah sebuah mutiara yang mudah pecah jika disentuh sedikit saja.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasha bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh benda empuk sebagai alasnya untuk berbaring yang diyakininya adalah tempat tidur. Ia melihat Jean menjauh darinya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu. Ia mengira Jean akan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, entah apa yang bisa dikatakan Sasha saat melihat Jean tak pergi, namun mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Jean kembali mendekatinya. Jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kini Sasha bahkan bisa merasakan sentuhan napas Jean di wajahnya. Dan sekarang Jean menatapnya penuh akan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

"Kau … kenapa justru membiarkanku, Sasha?" tanya Jean tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasha menjawab dengan suara sedikit parau. "Aku … aku hanya tidak ingin menyesali apapun."

Jean sedikit dibuat bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Namun, Jean hanya diam dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasha.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menyesali apapun."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kecupan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dan kini Jean tahu kalau gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Bibir mereka saling bergerak, menghasut satu sama lain untuk lebih mempererat dekapan dan kecupan mereka.

Jean menghela napas tertahan ketika Sasha menyentuhnya. Menyentuh dirinya. Tubuhnya. Begitu adiktif, membuatnya kecanduan untuk merasakan sentuhannya lagi dan lagi. Walau tak ingin mengakui, namun ia cukup menyadari bahwa dirinya akan amat merindukan sentuhan gadis itu.

Dipagutnya pelan bibir yang menawarkan zat adiktif itu, yang begitu memabukkan. Lidahnya menelosok masuk dan bertemu dengan miliknya. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk saling bertemu.

Mencari.

Menelusuri.

Merasakan.

Akhirnya Jean melepaskan diri lebih dulu. Ia menatap mata gadis di bawahnya itu. Matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah tindakan benar. Memberinya keyakinan untuk terus melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Sasha mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan. Kemudian, dikecupnya bibir Jean tanpa sedikit pun untuk sekedar berusaha memejamkan matanya. Lalu, ia kembali berbaring, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Jean kembali mendekati gadis itu. Dikecupnya perlahan leher gadis itu dengan kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Kecupannya terus berpindah di setiap sisi. Ia ingin membuat gadis itu merasa senang, jika mengingat sejak dulu sampai beberapa saat sebelum saat itu terjadi ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar untuk gadis itu.

Setidaknya, ia ingin membuat seorang Sasha Braus merasa bahagia, walaupun hanya malam ini.

Tangannya terus bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Sasha. Membuka perlahan tiap kancing yang seolah mengunci pergerakannya. Bahkan Sasha pun (entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak) turut melakukan hal yang sama pada kancing-kancing kemeja Jean. Namun masih dengan Jean sendiri yang belum melepaskan diri. Dan akhirnya itu terjadi ketika ia mendengar pekikan dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jean sedikit panik bila ternyata ia menyakiti gadis itu. Ia melihat Sasha memejamkan mata, dada gadis itu naik-turun dengan cepat. Tak terduga olehnya, ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk meraih wajah Jean agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Jean," jawab Sasha sembari mengecup ujung hidung mancung Jean.

"Sasha," gumam Jean yang hanya dijawab Sasha dengan gumaman tak jelas. "_Is it your first time_?"

"Kau ingin menjadi yang kedua?" tanya Sasha sedikit meledek, namun Sasha kini menatap mata Jean secara langsung. "Yeah. _And yours_?"

"Sama," jawab Jean singkat. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau sejak bersamamu aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi?"

Sasha hanya menggeleng pelan. Jean menyeringai tipis. "Percayalah, bahkan untuk menghitung enam dikali sembilan saja butuh satu menit buatku untuk berpikir," jawabnya membuat Sasha tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan Jean.

"Sasha," panggilnya lagi. "Aku akan pelan-pelan. Tapi, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau mau?"

Sasha mengangguk yakin. "Yeah, kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu."

Jean mengecup kening gadis itu untuk beberapa saat dengan dibarengi tangannya melepas pengait yang mengunci bagian dari tubuh Sasha. Gadis itu mendesah tertahan ketika tangan kanan Jean berlabuh di sana dan memijat perlahan puncaknya. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian tangan Jean terus menurun pada bagian bawahnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, bergerak dengan pelan.

"Jean … ja-jangan berhenti," sahut Sasha dengan nada tertahan ketika jari Jean memasuki dirinya.

Jean tak menjawab apapun, namun ia melakukan apa yang gadis itu pinta. Sampai akhirnya cengkeraman tangan Sasha kian menguat pada kedua bahu Jean. Dan saat itu pun Jean bisa merasakan kalau Sasha telah mencapai puncaknya. Kemudian, ia menarik jarinya ke luar, membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah tertahan.

Jean masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sama, menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Atau mungkin mengomentari _servis_ yang dilakukannya tadi. Kini Sasha membuka matanya, tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Namun, kata yang terlontar setelahnya membuat Jean menaikkan alis kanannya.

"_My turn_."

Jean bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya kian mengalir karena gugup setelah Sasha mengatakan hal itu. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya pun memang menginginkan Sasha melakukannya dan tentu saja ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan kini layaknya bos, Sasha yang berada di atasnya.

Tangan Sasha tepat berada di mana jantung Jean berada. Ia bisa merasakan jantung pemuda itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangannya bergerak turun, merasakan tiap permukaan otot yang terbentuk di sana. Jean memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Sasha mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sana, namun begitu memabukan.

Jean melenguh tertahan saat ia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan gadis itu semakin mendekati daerahnya yang tengah ereksi. Dengan melewati retsleting celananya, ia dibuat semakin mendesis keras ketika dirasakannya cengkeraman lembut di sana.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu sendiri merasa kikuk ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam genggamannya. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya merona tepat saat tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang telah mengeras tersebut. Namun Sasha akhirnya tetap menggerakan tangannya naik-turun pada benda itu.

Belasan menit telah berlalu, sampai akhirnya Jean bisa merasakan pergerakan tangan Sasha semakin cepat. Dan mau tak mau ia harus mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwa ia sangat menyukai apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Dan kini dirinya harus menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk segera dikeluarkan. Namun, ia tetap menahannya.

Jean menahan tangan Sasha sehingga gadis itu berhenti. Ia memutar posisi kembali dan mulai mengambil alih lagi. Dia menatap wajahnya lagi, berusaha membaca ekspresi yang dipancarkan Sasha. Jean tahu bahwa Sasha terlihat sedikit takut, namun daripada itu semua gadis itu merasa bahagia.

Jean kembali tersenyum (yang lebih berniat untuk menggoda) kepada Sasha yang menunduk malu sembari menutupi tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Namun, dengan segera Jean singkirkan.

Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening gadis itu. "Jangan. Kau cantik."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasha yang merasa salah mendengar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jean.

Jean membuang muka, menutupi kegugupannya. "Aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi."

Sasha terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mendengus lucu karena menahan tawa melihat sikap Jean. "Oke, terima kasih sudah bilang aku cantik, Jean."

"Hm."

Tatapan mengejek Sasha tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya … em, _itu_?"

Jean terdiam, namun ia mengerti maksud Sasha. "Oh, kondom. Aku rasa aku punya."

"Sejak kapan kau suka membawa barang-barang begitu?" tanya Sasha curiga.

"Ini punya Reiner—entah untuk apa," katanya sembari mengambil alat pengaman dari dalam lacinya. "Tapi sekarang, aku mulai mengerti kenapa Reiner memilikinya."

Sasha kembali merebahkan dirinya, sementara Jean dalam posisi berada di antara kedua kaki gadis itu. Ia berusaha untuk menekan dengan sepelan mungkin, sebisa mungkin agar tidak menyakiti Sasha. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu pada akhirnya merintih kesakitan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menembus selaput daranya. Dan mereka pun tahu bahwa gadis itu berdarah.

Setelah berusaha beradaptasi dengan kondisi demikian, akhirnya ia mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Masih tetap berusaha agar gadis itu merasa nyaman, bukan malah merasa disakiti. Dan rasanya benar-benar memabukan ketika gadis itu ikut bergerak meski tidak begitu aktif.

Kini Sasha merasakan sesuatu yang berputar-putar dan menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Ia mendesah ketika merasakan puncaknya kembali datang menghujam dirinya. Kemudian Jean menyusul karena merasakan cengkeraman kuat di bawah sana. Ia mengerang pelan, disusul dengan dirinya jatuh terlelap di samping Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah ventilasi di kamarnya. Ia berusaha beranjak bangun dan dirinya merasa terheran-heran, ia tak melihat keberadaan Sasha yang sejak semalam seharusnya ada di sampingnya. Jean mengernyit heran ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di luar sana.

Dengan sedikit malas, ia segera mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja yang ia gunakan bekas semalam. Dirinya hanya mencuci muka sebentar dan kemudian berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju ke luar kamarnya.

Ketika ia tengah berjalan menuju ruangan yang selalu dijadikan sebagai ruang pertemuan, ia dapat melihat beberapa orang masih dalam suasana berduka. Namun, entah kenapa, baginya kali ini berbeda. Terutama ketika Jean melihat kehadiran Connie, Reiner, Bertl, Christa, dan Ymir di dekat jendel ruang makan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah mereka tampak terlihat menyeramkan di mata Jean. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjawab atau sekedar menyapa untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. Dan hal itu hanya semakin membuat Jean terheran saja. Sampai tiba-tiba Reiner mengeluarkan hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang harus kau lihat, Jean," sahut Reiner, tak berani menatap Jean.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Apa? Dan apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu, Reiner?"

Reiner tak menjawab lagi, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka pun tak ada yang berniat menambahkan atau membantu pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Kemudian ia beranjak bangun dengan diikuti oleh Jean setelah memberi kode kepadanya untuk mengikutinya menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka mendekati ruangan yang semalam didatangi oleh Jean setelah ia bersama pasukan Nanaba dan Mike baru tiba di kastil. Di ruangan itu sudah nampak beberapa orang yang semalam menghilang tengah berkumpul dengan raut wajah lusuh seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Hingga kemudian ia dan Reiner berhenti di depan sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh kain yang juga digunakan oleh jenazah Marco beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Re-reiner, apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Jean yang seketika mulai merasa tidak enak dengan suasana di ruangan itu.

Reiner lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan _benda_ itu, dibukanya pengait yang menutupi _benda_ di dalamnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tangan Reiner sedikit bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka pengait yang berada di wajah seseorang di dalam sana. Namun, sebelum ia melakukannya pun, Jean sudah lebih dulu mematung.

"Ia … _pergi_ saat berada di desa Dauper. Ia bilang ingin menemui Ayahnya untuk memberitahu mengenaimu yang melamarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, Ayahnya tidak ada. Namun, ia diserang oleh titan lain yang menyebabkannya mengalami pendarahan hebat—titan itu tidak memangsanya karena bala bantuan lebih dulu datang untuk membunuhnya," gumam Reiner.

Tanpa melihat wajahnya atau mendengar cerita Reiner pun, Jean sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena di sana, tepat di tangan jasad itu, sebuah benda yang dulu diberikan oleh Jean melingkar di jemari manis kirinya. Sebuah benda bulat namun begitu berarti baginya yang tak mungkin dilupakan oleh Jean. Sebuah cincin yang pernah diberikannya untuk Sasha Braus seorang.

_**THE END**_


End file.
